


Магия мошенничества

by sooo_soooft



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooo_soooft/pseuds/sooo_soooft
Summary: "Винкс" - криминальная банда Лос-Анджелеса, специализирующаяся на краже драгоценностей. Но совсем недавно по городу прошла череда убийств, на жертвах были обнаружены украденные украшения. Мошенницы решили вступить в глубины преступного мира или их кто-то подставил?
Relationships: Bloom/Stella (Winx Club)
Kudos: 2





	Магия мошенничества

Расширенные зрачки, пульсирующая кровь в венах и черный бронированный минивэн, рассекающий ночные переулки — вот она, удачная работа. В эту прохладную и чертовски хорошую ночь четыре девушки в очередной раз купались в ювелирных украшениях.

— Куда едем? — спросила латиноамериканка, одной рукой держась за руль, а другой поправляя свои темные кудри.

— Рули в клуб, сразу сбагрим это добро заказчикам, — тактично распорядилась рыжая девушка с заднего сидения.

— Блум, может оставим парочку себе? — нескромно спросила Стелла, получавшая удовольствие от различных ослепляющих вещей (от золота до световых гранат). Девушка уже разглядывала приглянувшееся кольцо на своем пальце.

На это команда закатила глаза. Начиналась старая песня о главном.

— Ты знаешь правила: заказ — заказчику, выручка — выручающим. Когда получим деньги, хоть десять таких колец купишь, — сухо проговорила хакерша с переднего сидения.

На более подробные изъяснения Текне распыляться было некогда. Уж лучше потратить это время на проверку хвостов в системе.

— Текна права, солнышко, — Блум аккуратно стянула кольцо с тонких пальцев подруги. — Тем более, у тебя в арсенале найдутся колечки и получше.

Стелла, конечно, была польщена, но не собиралась так быстро отступать.

— А если я не себе хочу оставить? — девушка порылась в сумке с награбленным, выцепив какую-то подвеску. Полудрагоценное сердце из голубого топаза, охваченное золотыми языками пламени, ловко оказалось на шее Блум. — Разве тебе не нравится?

Блум с холодностью сняла изделие, молча переводя строгий взгляд на сороку во плоти.

— Ясно, ясно… — блондинка положила изделия обратно и быстро переключилась на другую радость: вскрыла бутылку шампанского. Хоть как-то нужно отметить удачный вечер, и если не новой побрякушкой, то звенящим алкоголем.

Бутылка пошла по рукам. Лейла пить не стала. Хоть минивэн пережил многое и пьяной водительницы не боялся, сегодня лучше не перебарщивать с риском. Сегодня в машине драгоценности, нужно доставить их в целости.

Под шампанское даже бедные районы, лишенные престижности солнечного Лос-Анджелеса, не казались такими депрессивными, а музыка в машине будто играла ярче. Возможно, это из-за того, что они подъезжали к клубу их давней подруги, той ещё тусовщице. Вот уже и видна неоновая вывеска «МУZZА», вот показались дорогие машины интересных личностей. Осталось только найти укромное местечко для парковки…

Муза совершила невозможное, открыв этот клуб. Она создала нейтралитет для всех преступных группировок города. Никто ни на кого не охотился здесь. «Только выпивка и музыка», — твердило единственное правило при входе.

Винкс ворвались в клуб, минуя фейс-контроль как родные. Их встретили музыка, закладывающая уши, темнота, известная как друг молодёжи, и пьяный угар местных преступников. Конечно, громоздкие черные сумки с украшениями не вписывались в эпатажный, но элегантный стиль мошенниц, зато подчеркивал принадлежность к криминальному миру.

— А вот и вся компашка в сборе, — гостеприимно крикнула Муза, подзывая жестом к себе за столик.

Текна сразу же направилась к ней, зная, что ее уже ожидают бинго-игры с незатейливыми шотами. Лейла влетела на танцпол, ведь после долгого ожидания за рулем ей хотелось размяться, отдаться ритму, адреналину и эйфории. Любовь к танцам наполняла ее от септума до носиков ботильон.

Раз подруги разбежались, главная ответственность — переговоры с заказчиками этих (довольно тяжёлых) цацек легла на Блум. Стеллу тоже надо было бы чем-то занять, но блондиночка уже увязалась с ней, потому что «танцевать с этими отщепенцами мира вкуса и стиля — неуважение к себе, а выпить мы всегда успеем».

К слову, она уже успела.

Музыка давила на виски и не давала сосредоточиться. Но через пару мгновений Блум все же сориентировалась и направилась к нужному столику.  
За ним ожидали клиенты. Точнее, клиентки-наемные убийцы. Выглядели они так, будто на свете существует только три цвета — синий, малиновый и фиолетовый. Будто они выбрали три оттенка помады и решили подстроить под них всю жизнь. Выглядело действительно устрашающе.

— Господи, да зачем им понадобился весь ассортимент ювелирного магазина? — шептала Стелла, пока они шли к месту сделки. — Они же мочат людей, почему бы самим не обнести магазин, тем более такой неприметный? Для них это такая мелочь.

— Вот сама у них и спросишь, раз так интересно.

Сначала они молчали, мизогинно рассматривая друг друга. Вблизи девушки ещё больше не были похожи на киллерш. Больше на фанатов фэнтези с их сумасшедшими прическами или доминанток с их латексными топами.

— Так вы… Трикс? — уточнила Блум, медленно раскладывая весь товар на стол.

К счастью, остальные посетители заведения либо были слишком обкурены местной «пыльцой фей», либо слишком умны для обычной кражи из-под носа.

— Как оригинально, — буркнула Стелла.

Именно она изначально настаивала на том, чтобы на месте ограблений писать название команды, а не рисовать фиолетовым баллончиком символичные крылья. Однако минимализм взял верх, и теперь пресса и местные хулиганы зовут их бабочками, а эти трое крашеных кур застолбили за собой классное окончание слов.

— Что-то не нравится? — сидевшая напротив (та, у которой ураган прошёлся по голове) оскалилась и сверкнула пистолетом.

— Хэй, — нервно улыбнулась Блум, перехватывая ситуацию в свои руки, — мы же у Музы. Не будем портачить в таком чудном заведении, не так ли? Айси, — Блум выдавила из себя максимально возможную милую интонацию, — покажи оплату.

Вдруг Блум почувствовала, как что-то ударило по ее ногам. Это напарницы клиентки (Дарси и Шторми? Кто придумывает такие странные клички?) подтолкнули сумку с деньгами.

Блум кивнула и уже протянула руку для рукопожатия, но Стелла возмущённо взвизгнула:

— Почему так мало? Мы обнесли чертов Marc's Jewelry Store.

Блум толкнула ногой подругу под столом, чтобы та прикрыла рот, и заказала Пина Коладу, чтобы наверняка занять Стеллу.

— Скажи спасибо за то, что осталась жива, сучка, — прошипела все та же преступница с гнездом на голове.

Не снимая перчаток, Блум и Айси пожали руки. Все прошло почти как по маслу. Блум хотела, но не могла злиться на свою подругу. Конечно, сумма выручки была меньше стоимости изделий, иначе клиентов не было бы. Но вместе с деньгами приходили репутация и неприкосновенность.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— А можно ещё вопросик, — не унималась блондинка. Блум уже была готова пристрелить ее, пока это не сделали Трикс.

Однако Айси решила смиловаться и удовлетворить любопытство блестящего недоразумения.

— Валяй.

— Нахуя вам столько золота? Вы, блять, решили его есть? Или душить жертв золотыми цепочками?

Холодные глаза Айси блеснули в полумраке клуба. Что-то в ее лице, то ли синие тени, то ли розовая помада в сочетании с дешёвым осветлением, показалось особо зловещим.

— Оу, малышка, ты скоро сама узнаешь ответ на свой вопрос.

Все из Винкс проводили клиенток взглядом до самого выхода. Эта ночь только начиналась, но горький осадок неприятно упал наковальней на душу. Что-то неладное затевалось.

— Да расслабься, Блум, — беспечно говорила Муза, наливая коктейль. — Сзади тебя сидит насильник-некрофил, а ещё чуть дальше — педофил и другие темные ребята. Этот город кишит «неладными затеями». Лучше выпьем.


End file.
